redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery
The EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery, EDF Artillery Tank or EDF MLRS, is designed to be a mobile support weapons system by the Earth Defence Force and sees service in the Second Martian Revolution. It can be used for indirect engagements against heavily entrenched enemies, or for tasks require the demolition of an enemy bunker or quite simply a close-artillery support role. Even single rockets from its missile pods cause great devastation, able to kill clusters of infantry, and heavily damage vehicles and structures. However, its firepower is not confined to single shots; the rockets can be ripple-fired in devastating rapid-fire salvos that can slaughter entire infantry platoons, wreck sizeable vehicle convoys, and blast apart even the largest large structures into smoking ruin, all in a matter of seconds. There were two types of this vehicle: The first is the standard type deployed by the EDF. The second is seen near the end of the game, heavily modified and improved by the Red Faction for purposes of undertaking a difficult assault. Both machines are capable of projecting firepower terrifying to behold. Standard EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery Weapons Because the EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery is a support unit, it carries no weapons other than its complement of rockets (though in the main image, you can see a machine gun in the hatch). However, the rockets are incredibly destructive; this is a truly fearsome vehicle to fight at range. The rockets are fired in either of 2 ways: # Primary Fire: Fires one rocket straight ahead. The rockets experience a slight drop due to loss of launch momentum and gravity, so keep this in mind when firing on long-range targets. It can be used for indirect fire, engaging targets at very long ranges while remaining behind cover. # Secondary fire: Rapidly fires rockets that travel in a spiraling trajectory, but home in towards a target point designated by aiming the crosshair at the intended target. Once you have fired the rocket(s), they will activate their tracking systems, so you may shift your sights to another target. Note that there is a short delay after pressing the trigger, during which the hatches on the missile tubes will open, before launch. However, this can be circumvented by tapping the trigger briefly to open the hatches in preparation, before engaging the enemy. Armor The Mobile Artillery is well armored, and can withstand damage similar to that of the EDF Main Battle Tank. It can crush small vehicles, and is well-armored enough to crash through buildings with minimal damage to the tank. Special EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery The Special version of the EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery was captured and modified by the Red Faction, deployed in the mountain range of Vogel. Its armor has been significantly upgraded to allow it to fight through heavy EDF resistance, but caution and skill is still required to keep it intact in the higher difficulties. Also, there are several significant differences in the special version of the EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery. * The Special EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery has the best armor of any vehicle seen in the game. It will withstand extreme punishment for an extended period of time, the armor compared to a standard variant is about 100x more. * There are only two in the game. One is provided near the end of the game. The other is obtainable during a defensive guerrilla action to stop an EDF Raid on The Haig Bistro in EOS; the Arc Welder will be required to kill the EDF operator and capture it. * Unlike most other EDF weapons that have a signature blue muzzle flash or projectiles, the rockets have orange exhaust flare and thick black smoke contrails. * Primary Fire: Rapid fire rockets that fly straight with no drop due to gravity. * Secondary Fire: Same as the standard fire, but for the fact that it fires in a 3-round burst. * It possesses a green paint job. Notes *All heavy armor vehicles including the EDF Medium Tank , EDF Main Battle Tank and EDF Mobile Rocket Artillery will not appear at a Safehouse after loading a game saved while it is in your possession, nor will they be transported along with the player when performing a fast travel to a Safehouse using Guerrilla Express. In both instances, the vehicle will be lost. *Though it is not possible to restore a heavy vehicle's hitpoints using a save/load or fast travel, an alternative method can still be used. The player can drive the damaged vehicle to the nearest Demolition Master location, starting the action and then exiting it (either by completing it, or cancelling it by leaving the area for 5 seconds). Upon exiting the Demolition Master action, the vehicle will be parked nearby in pristine condition, with full hitpoints. Gallery 640x453_3122_EDF_Mobile_Missile_Tank_2d_sci_fi_tank_picture_image_digital_art.jpg|Missile Tank concept art. e99c60f955959c1e990dcda47f430859.jpg|Missile Tank appeared in Red Faction: Battlegrounds. EDFRocketTankCropped2.jpg|An EDF Rocket Artillery Tank parked in a Red Faction safehouse. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:EDF Vehicles